Fire Emblem Fates: Bless the Unforgivable
by TheGracefulGodot
Summary: Angie flies to the tower her and her brother Dyru were held for all their childhood to visit Xander once again, preserving thoughts of a future they could have if they are to be together. Though these are only dreams, is it possible for her to become one with the Prince of Darkness? If so...can the family of Hoshido "Bless the Unforgivable"? WARNING: ADULT CONTENT AHEAD!


**Hello again everyone!**

 **I saw a TON of views for the Birthright Aftermath story. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ MY MATERIAL! Don't be afraid to leave a review on actual critique btw! I'm 25 years old, I can take it x3**

 **In any case, I have a new one here for all of you today. If you read the Birthright Aftermath, then you should be familiar with how this one will turn out! A long time request coming, I finally finished this work yesterday! 3 Hours were put into this last night, and around 6 P.M. today (6 more hours, so from 12 P.M. to 6 P.M on Friday), and I'm REALLY looking forward to sharing this all with you. It's something that could potentially be made into a Dōjinshi, an excerpt of how Angie and Xander conceived Siegbert their first time ^^ For all you Xander fans out there, THIS should be a delight! I REALLY hope to impress. If not, then sorry ^^' I'll write something more worthy next time!**

 **However, before reading this, it should be noted that it is an AO content-type story (Adults Only!) So if you are a minor, LEAVE THIS PAGE NOW!  
Enjoy! ^^ (You'll see random words like Wind Sounds or other material. This is for music and sound effects! You can only get the version with music and sounds if you visit my DeviantART page! Look up SuspenseWriter, you should see the Sonic Team emblem there, that's ME!)**

 **p.s.: Book Cover for this story was done by Spacesmilodon, who I have received permission from to use it ^^**

Wind Sounds

The winds of Nohr could never be colder on this night. I was certain my flying steed would freeze their beautiful wings before I made any contact with the ground, but fortune favored me on my flight, for the earth appeared closer than I thought it would.

Below me was the beautiful city of Windmire, and as I remembered it, all was quiet. Those who I believed were managers were now closing their shops before the rain storm was to arrive, and children were running home to greet their mothers and fathers before dinner began.

…

Children…how lovely it would be to have one of my own. But what more could having a child be if not a man by my side. Would he even consider the thought? Would he be the one I could wed myself to? No…I couldn't witness such an illusion to walk in the light. A man who is destined to be the king of a nation I broke ties with a few months ago, a man who is seen as a monster in all of Hoshido, a man who should raise his blade to meet my own in the future…how could something so wonderful ever birth from my mind into reality? Such a thing is not possible Angie…please, I beg of you, put this imagination out of your head and-

"O-Oh!" I was daydreaming so much that I had completely forgotten how close my tower was to the town. In plain sight was what my brother and I knew as our prison, which oddly enough, was a place I couldn't wait to visit yet again. For some nights, I've found time to spend with the one who we've all called "Brother" in the past, and oddly enough, it was he who called me to this place that I longed to leave when the time came for Dyru and I. It was tall, nearly as tall as the section of the castle with the throne room, which I could spot easily from here. Below was the entrance to such, but was greeted by the royal garden of Nohr. Odd enough, I couldn't spot a single living being in the presence of such. Is it possible there were no soldiers in the area?

I landed on the ground as soft as I could, making sure not to alarm any who could see me. As per usual, I tied down my black pegasi to the post near hay and shelter, and braced myself for what was to come. Hand on the hilt, I navigated in the darkness cautiously, for even the cleverest guard could see me despite not spotting a single soul. I knew how Hans played his mind games around here, especially with the guards, so every step was as quiet as a mouse, and was more cunning than a fox. Unfortunately, my prediction methods were as terrible as a dumbfounded cow.

"Eh?!" I unveiled my sword and prepped a swing, until I noticed the person falling onto the ground in shock. I was rather embarrassed by my actions. "N-No! Xander!" The man was breathing heavily as he placed something inside of his armor. He sighed.

"L-Little Princess," he could barely speak as he reached for my hand, "I see your mind is as alerted as I thought it would be."

"W-Well of course it is!" I exclaimed as I helped him back on his feet, "Why of all places would we meet here in the royal garden?! You know there's guards all over this vicinity." He laughed at my concern, not a smart move on his part.

"As I imagine you could see from above," he began, "I have taken precaution to send all of the men from this area into the hallways outside of the throne room." He turned with a smile. "With that being said, there will be no guards posted here for the rest of the night." When such a thought made its rest within my head, I could almost feel myself begin to blush. But I was quick to put a stop to it.

"Why on earth would you do something like that?" I asked him, "We usually have our meetings for a little while, and then I take off once again…" He nodded.

"I should've known better than to send you an invitation. I was sure you wouldn't take the risk." He opened the door to the large tower for me. "Be that as it may, I can't help but smile at such a thought: to see you would risk anything to come here and speak with me once more…it's definitely a memory I won't forget."

"You sent me this to see if I would meet you here of all places, only to test my waters?" I asked him, "You're a horrible man."

"And you're a stubborn woman," he retorted playfully, "But I still lo-" He paused for a moment, and quickly turned away. "C-Come, let us adjourn to your old quarters." What…was that last sentence?

"O-Okay…"

…

Upon opening the door, I wasn't sure if I wanted to swing my blade at the woman who greeted us, or if I wanted to run. But it turned out the woman was more afraid than I thought, especially after she fell onto the floor. Xander of course, was alarmed.

"Angie!" he exclaimed, "It's okay! It's okay! I've asked her and a few others to come to this place tonight!"

"P-Please…don't hurt me…" The woman was flinching hard, in shock as I quickly lowered my sword and helped the woman quell her fear.

"I-I'm really sorry!" I apologized, "I didn't think anybody else would be here! I thought it was going to be just me and Xander!" I realized something different about this woman. She was garnished in the traditional maid uniform, as well as the rest of those who I could see. Though they were shocked to see me, they smiled as brightly as they could. I immediately confronted Xander. "W-Why are they here?! Don't you think this is going to be bad when-" He placed his soft finger upon my lips, nearly forcing me to blush as he smiled.

"You've nothing to be afraid of Little Princess," he spoke, "They are only here to serve us while we dine in delight. I hope you didn't eat before you got here tonight." I remembered the small snacks Asugi gave me out of concern for my health, but despite how delicious they were, they weren't enough to fill me up. Though my stomach was growling, I couldn't help but notice the things that changed in here. The two beds I remembered were gone, and the new one was officially part of the wall veiled in partially see-through royal purple curtains. The bed was…humongous, it was practically the size of Camilla's bed when I went into her room once. My old bookshelves were still in place along the left side of our wall, everything dusted and neatly placed in order as I remembered it, and my favorite coffee table was still resting against the window ceil that overlooked all of the royal garden from the skies. I mainly enjoyed it when I could check out a book from the Nohrian library when I snuck out with Silas, and bring it back here to read to my heart's content. Hah…one of the older stories I remembered was the "Bless the Unforgivable" series, which was something I could never get enough of. It was a tale that depicted a woman who could only come out a night, and could win the heart of any man she set her eyes upon. Though there was only one who she could never gift her hypnotic gaze upon, a dark prince from the realm of naught. No matter how hard she tried, she failed to leave an impression on him, and in the end, decided she wanted to live a life without the use of her powers. To me, it was a very moving story. It taught me that maybe someday I could find a love of my own. Sorry, I got carried away like I always do. In any case, all I noticed after that was the rug we had before which was replaced. The fabric was in gold black, and purple colors, and in the center, was that of a Nohrian emblem that symbolized the nation I used to live in. The maids walked towards me with a smile.

"Good evening Ms. Angie of Hoshido," one said, "May I assist in the removal of your armor for a cozier feeling?" I was blushing at the thought, all I had was my purple yukata Orochi gave me, but I was certain he wouldn't mind.

"I-It's alright," I answered, "I can just take off my-"

"Nonsense," one of them responded as they proceeded to unbuckle my leggings and breastplate.

"H-Hey!"

"Tonight, you are the guest of honor. We will humbly serve you in any way we can, orders from Prince Xander of Nohr. Please, make yourself comfortable to one of these divine seats as we place your armor elsewhere and provide you the finest Nohr can offer." I turned to a chuckling Xander, glaring at him while my yukata could finally reach my legs after all the tight fitting my armor made.

"You seem rather disturbed," he said with a smile, "Though even in Hoshidan colors, I can't deny the beauty before me." I shook my head at his thoughtful comments.

"You and I are going to talk after this is all over," I retorted as he continued to laugh.

…

To Live Old Times Again

Though I was upset at the service (not because they were doing such a great job, but the mere thought of their presence which worried me greatly), dinner appeared to be a success. Tonight, we shared Nohrian risotto with nutritious seasoning I haven't had in the years that I've been here, and then arrived at the main course, which was an absolute delight. It was a well-seasoned brisket with a delicious side of greens and portioned potatoes. By the time Xander and I were finished, we felt as if we were a stuffed turkey for an annual Blessings Day with the family we used to do this with. While maids were cleaning our table, Xander and I sat on the edge of this new bed, and laughed about old times we had during our childhood days. I remembered Elise when she was a little, little girl; pulling on Camilla's hair when she held her in her arms. It was a moment of clarity that she would turn out to be Nohr's finest princess when she grew older. It made me feel even weirder when I held her in my arms for the first time; she was staring deep into my soul with her gorgeous eyes, and then nuzzling in my breasts and falling asleep after. Xander would always come to me in order to put her to sleep, I was the best at this job due to what Dyru calls "my motherly talents". When I mentioned his name, Xander was quick to ask me how Hana was doing; and rested his qualms once I told him that Dyru and Hana now have a beautiful child thanks to his gold-hearted deeds.

"…Can I tell you something Xander?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Of course Little Princess," he said with a smile. I closed my eyes and smiled for a moment at the last words Dyru told me about Kana's birth.

"Dyru said he wished you could've seen his beautiful baby girl," I told him, "She has the most beautiful set of hazel eyes I've ever seen. He talks to me every day about how you should see her try to walk and talk… It was so wonderful I was nearly crying at the thought." He was confused for a moment.

"She's merely days old and she's already doing these things?" he asked as I just remembered something important.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "No, no, no. You see…he placed her in this placed I've never heard of called the Deeprealm. Here, a child can grow at a faster rate than normal, but at the same time, this place protects them from outsiders, and only the parents of the child can enter." I frowned. "It was the only safe place they could put her because of this war… So that's where they took her for now." Xander was quiet as he faced the maids cleaning around the place. Suddenly, he shook his head.

"Ladies," he began, "You may take your leave. You've done well tonight in serving us. Remember what I've told you about tonight, and keep your thoughts sealed. No matter what happens, not a word of this is to be breathed about these events. For your hard work, you may take the week off."

"Thank you, milord," One of them replied, and bowed in respect as the rest of them left the room. When footsteps could no longer be heard, Xander turned his head to me.

"So this Deeprealm…," he spoke, "This is where a child is to be taken in case of a war?"

"Yes," I answered, "They keep their children safe here with other people so they can be cared for. They said when the war is over, they'll retrieve Kana and raise her once more." He closed his eyes at the thought, and his expression was making me sicker and sicker.

I couldn't hold back any longer. I didn't want to ruin our good time, but…

Angie's Plea

Rainstorm

"…Leave Nohr…" I could hear him moving to my voice.

"What…?

"Leave Nohr," I repeated, "King Garon is doing fine on his own. He has…no need for you Xander." I opened my eyes and tried my best to keep myself together. "You're much better off without him, you and our brother and sisters. Leaving this place and being with us rather than fighting alongside a monster like him…it just seems more ideal, no?" Though Garon was a truly frightening man, there was no reaction that could scare me more than Xander's, especially this moment. He stood up slowly, and made his way to the window ceil that overlooked the royal garden and the throne room in the distance. I could hear the cold winds getting worse, as the teardrops from the angels in the sky were guided with it.

"Little Princess…," he could barely speak, "As ideal as it may sound for you, it is not so much for me. We both know this…" I rose from the bed.

"W-Why Xander?" I responded meekly, "You know that Ryoma is going to stop to no end in ensuring the destruction of this nation. He doesn't care what it takes, but I do!"

"And you believe this is something that can just be tossed aside?"

"N-No Xander," I said, "But you could…" I froze for a moment, trying my best to recompose myself and think: what is it that Xander could never have an answer for in doing what he believes? "I never thought you should just leave your beliefs only to suit mine, but haven't you ever thought about this country's future? They say the land of Nohr is a proud nation of conquest, but surely you want a peaceful country as much as any other noble prince, right?" He turned to me, noticing that a tear was running down my face. He was quick to meet my face, wiping it away.

"You know more than anyone this is a desire I hold within on a daily basis," he told me, "But you also know of Father's wishes. If our land is to suffer anymore losses with our resources, we will eventually flourish death without a trace."

"But do we have to fight them, Xander?" I asked him, "Can't we just negotiate something and then let bygones be bygones?" He lowered his head, and embraced me as tightly as he could. Despite my shock, I found his hips with my hands. Odd enough, it was the only place that I could find comfort before I rose them to his broad and hardened backside.

"You know as well as I it is too late for that Little Princess," he said weakly, "Especially since your mother…when she fell to our forces. I cannot ever forgive myself for doing something so wrong to not only Hoshido, but to you and your brother. It was not something I could ever get over since you came back into my life…" I could only hold him tighter at his words, though I knew what we had was forbidden; the thought perished when he had me in his arms.

"…Then I-I…don't have a choice but to tell you something that I've withheld for so long…" He was now looking into my eyes, a single tear running down his cheek as he shuddered through his breath. I was frozen in fear; would my words only deepen his wound? "Xander…I…" I gulped, here it comes. "I understand what I'm feeling is completely forbidden, but I can't hold back any longer. Thinking of you slaying my brother or Ryoma, or dying in battle…it sickens me so much. Every night I return to Hoshido, I can only think of how bad this war is going to end for both sides. But despite everything that has happened so far, I can forgive you for everything you believe you've done, because…because I-Mmh?!" I was shocked by his reaction; instead of speaking, he responded with…his cold lips pressed against mine. I could feel a stream of tears running down my cheeks, the only reaction I could give when he continued to kiss me so deeply. I closed my eyes, stopping for a moment when he had stunned me with his move, and could only rest against his chest. He was…pressed ever so hard against me.

"Little Princess…," he whispered, "Don't harm your mind with such dark thoughts. You're here with me now…tis' all that matters…" He was right, I couldn't ruin a night like this, not something he planned so beautifully. Though, there had to be reason for it. Why would such a man, knowing that what we have is forbidden, go to lengths even when we aren't supposed to have it this way? It wasn't possible…but at the time, I didn't care. I quickly maneuvered my face to his once again, and this time, returned his kiss with a more aggressive reaction. It was as if he understood, lifting me by my bum and placing me on the edge of this bed. We continued our passions as if they would never end, tongue wrapped around tongue as he placed my hands against the soft comforter and held them there. I tried my hardest not to let him see my weakness, but the tenderness we were incased in forced a moan to leave my mouth and enter his, and he shuddered deeply. I stopped him for a moment.

"…X-Xander…" I could barely breathe. "This is…strange…"

"What is it, Little Princess?" he questioned as I looked away, blushing as hard as I could.

"My heart is in this, make no mistake," I told him, "But…I've always seen you as a brother. I've never thought we could be here…as lovers…" Then, something miraculous happened, something I would never expect him to say in the millenniums to come. He rose his hand from my wrist and lifted my chin back, kissing my neck so softly that I could feel myself…growing hot for him. He stopped, and smiled.

"Then think of me, not as a brother, but a man you've longed for since we met," he said, "Or perhaps…as the husband you've always wanted." Angie…dreams do come true…don't they…?

"X-Xander…" I was in tears at his words, my heart was melting to such thoughts coming to life. I never would've imagined this would happen, so much that I could feel myself hurting with anxiety but with a tender feeling added to it. I used my freed hand and brought him closer to my face, placing my lips where they belonged. Perhaps…this is why he told the guards to leave the rose garden unattended…for what was to happen next would get rather…loud…and…physical…

The Passion of Xander and Angie

(keep rain sounds playing, loop song)

With what I could muster, I managed to flip his strong body over on his back side, leaning down to kiss him as passionately as I could. I had no idea how to illustrate the love I had for him, but my emotions were flared to no extent. No matter how much I doubted myself in this circumstance, I had to have him. With my hips resting against his, I rose my other half and began to unbuckle his breastplate, and tossed it from the bed as it scraped across the floor. He was stunned by my maneuver, but I didn't give him enough time to think about it as I was pulling the strings from the tunic and rose him up to remove it. Exposed in front of me was his hardened chest, which was no surprise to me in all honesty. I remembered before that when I accidentally stumbled upon him in the baths that the mist had covered the lower half of his body, but his chest was exposed to me before. It was as I expected it to be, thick and hardened, his many abs like stones down to his waist. Though what made these stones different from them was the warm skin they were wrapped around, so hot yet hardened to the touch. We were staring at each other, blushing as to wonder where to go further. He assisted me with my yukata, rising it from below and unveiled to show my breasts to him. I was blushing harder than I ever have: I don't think Xander had ever seen me without any clothes off before…

"The laces are beautiful on you, my love…," he whispered.

"…D-Don't say things like that," I stuttered, "I-I'm embarrassed enough as it is…" He smiled, and nuzzled his face in between my breasts softly. I wanted to laugh for how ticklish he was making me feel, but when I could feel his wet blanket massage the side of them, I could only shudder and moan at how amazing it was feeling. I wrapped my arms around his head and pulled him in as much as I could, wanting this to never end as it was driving me mad. I could then feel his arms traveling up my sides, warming my insides as he makes his way to the buckle of my laces. I was feeling scared by what he would think when he saw me, but in a way, I was excited, anticipating the moment they would snap and drop in front of him. I could put those thoughts away, for when he removed my bra, he was hypnotized by their appearance, almost as if he was truly dazed. I sighed heavily when I saw them myself, the aerolas were small, each nipple hardened to the touch. There was no way I could've been this aroused before we even started, but he didn't care it seemed.

"…They're beautiful…," he spoke in an embarrassed tone, "They are…just as I imagined they would be: a compliment to your unlimited beauty…"

"X-Xander…" He closed his eyes and placed his mouth on one, and cupped the other in his hand from the bottom. My mouth could only gape at his movements, though I shouldn't be shocked about what he was doing. I expected it since this is what we've both wanted for a long time, but despite it, he was more into it than I had previously thought. He continued to suckle them, grazing his teeth along the edges and then massaging each with his tongue. The intensity was too much for me to handle; a loud moan escaped my lips as he continued to massage the other, squeezing it softly as I forced my arms around his head once again. The more he repeated his actions, the more I wanted him. I pulled him away and made his back rest against the bed, climbing off of him as I pulled my leggings down. Revealed to him were the laces of my black underwear, frilly in design with a purple ribbon in the center. I could see him growing through his trousers, and blushed as I reached for them. I was blushing when I was pulling them down, his blue briefs revealed before me as all of the sudden, it had rose from the slit. I had never blushed before my entire life, I know I've said this before, but this was truly a shocker to me. His manhood…it was hardened, like a thick boulder, and twitching at every moment. He was as embarrassed as I was it seemed, but I quelled the thought when I slowly placed my hand on the base. "…T-This is…" I couldn't even finish my words. I marveled at it, though I was shy and embarrassed, I craved for it.

"A-Angie…," he said as my cool hands were warmed in delight, "I…" He leaned his head back, mouth gaping, eyes closed as he was continuing to breathe so heavily. I had barely touched it, and he was already going mad. Perhaps he was…pent up? My eyes were halfway shut as I moved my face towards it, feeling his heartbeat through his rod as I trembled in desire. The scent his body was giving off…it was wonderful, clean…and desirable. I opened my mouth…and bent over enough to where he could see the top of my cheeks. When I had positioned myself, I gulped and placed it in my mouth, resting my tongue against the head and massaging it with grace. Though the scent was amazing, his taste was even better in my mouth. It was like tasting the juices of a grape, flavors exploding on my tongue the more I delved it deeper when I was slowly bobbing my head. I moved my hair to the side and gazed at him, hoping he would make contact with my eyes. Soon, this came true when he grabbed a pillow and placed it under his head so he could only look at me. He was observing his manhood being massaged by the inside of my mouth, trying to take it as deep as I could until it reached the back of my throat. He gaped his in pleasure, and released a moan once I pulled it out. It was so large that I was nearly choking on it, so I took a deep breath and placed it back inside, only to the rims of the head as I sucked on it gently. He was growing more crazy when I slid my tongue on the hole of his head, massaging around it and dabbing the tip to his hole every now and then. I moaned in delight as I gazed into his eyes, noticing that my free hand was traveling down the side of my body and into my underwear. I didn't think it would be possible by the action I was protruding onto him, but I was already wet once I could feel my fingers resting on myself. I was draining, fueled by desire as I began to rub it slowly. The more I did this to myself, the more I imagined it rubbing along his shaft, teasing it to slide so easily inside of me. I asked myself earlier why my nipples were so hardened just by his simple actions, but now I see it was a foolish question. He placed his hand on what he could, my shoulder, and rubbed it softly as I bobbed harder and faster. "G-Gods…ugh…" My fingers were quick around the area I was massaging, almost not wanting to stop before I knew I was going to climax. But he was able to regain control before I could do anything. "I can't hold back anymore…I need you, right now."

"H-Huh?" He quickly rose up and pulled me away from his manhood, placing me back down on the bed while I was quick enough to pull my hand out of my underwear. I didn't want him to see me massaging myself, or he would take advantage of it and make me submissive. Though I forget I'm dealing with a prince who is stronger than any I've known, and he was quick to raise my legs back as the bottom of my feet rested against his shoulders. He quickly lowered his briefs, his hardened rod swinging back and forth once he got them off, and proceeded to rest his hands against my laces. I stopped him for a moment. "S-Slowly…okay?"

"I only think of you and your needs, Little Princess," he responded with a gentle voice, "No need to worry…" He did as I asked; slowly pulling my laces up and off my legs as he tossed them aside. In front of him was my glistening entrance, shining in the light of the candles that were lit in the room, and here, he had blushed as hard as he ever did. He lowered himself onto me, and we resumed our passionate kisses and touches like it was in the beginning. I closed my eyes, moaning in delight as he lowered his mouth onto my breasts once more, doing what I knew he did best with them. He pressed them together, and placed both nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around both as if he was painting an infinite symbol on my cold canvas. At the same time, another thought I had earlier was coming to light: his hardness was rubbing against my wetness, spreading their lips as I could feel my sensitive spot melting to his touch.

"O-Oh Xander…," I shuddered as he continued to suck on them, bringing his head down my stomach when he trailed his tongue along my body. I had blushed as hard as I ever did, realizing something crucial. "X-Xander, wait…"

"What is it, Little Princess?" he questioned as I gazed into his eyes.

"I-I…" I was stuttering over my words, "I usually shower at night… I-I didn't get the chance to since I left Hoshido…" He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Such a detail matters not to me milady," he spoke confidently, "I would have you at any time and any place no matter a circumstance…"

"X-Xand-" His mouth had already met my place, and he ravaged it with his tongue as it was twisting around without stopping. My eyes had widened at his sudden movements, arching my torso upwards as I covered my mouth with my hand with hope that I wouldn't release my voice. Failed. Spectacularly. "O-OH GODS G-G-GODS!" He was moving his tongue onto my sensitive spot, shaking his head as fast as he could while he was lapping up the wetness that had escaped from me. But I was not expecting his next maneuver to be this dominating. "X-Xander…" He placed his hands on the bottom of my cheeks and rose my hips upward, my legs up in the air and bent as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "X-XANDER!" He ignored my voice, and traversed his tongue between both of my holes, flattening his tongue and lapping ever so slowly onto both. I was truly shocked at his moves, placing both of my hands on my mouth and shuddering when I closed my eyes. I could feel him swirling his tongue around the forbidden entrance, and delving into the other hole I wanted him inside so badly. When he demonstrated his tornado trick he had, I immediately placed one of my hands in his and squeezed as hard as I could. He only reacted with the same squeeze, which was too much for me once he flattened his tongue on my sensitive spot. "G-G-G-G-G-GODS! UGHHHH! Y-YES!" His free hand managed to grasp my breast, and squeezed it softly as he continued his perverse actions upon my temples. He stopped for a moment and gazed in my eyes as I was breathing heavily. "D-Don't…stop…please…" I found myself pleading…I had finally gave in and became submissive.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Little Princess…" He continued for another five minutes of non-stop pleasure, and believe me when I say that I was enjoying it. If this is what foreplay was like in the stories I read, I cannot imagine the next step in his actions. This was no ordinary fairy tale character however, this was a real and legit Xander who was employing all of these moves upon me, and though it was our first time, he was doing extremely well. Perhaps he knew what it was I loved best…

He gave his tongue a rest as I was breathing heavily, lowering my hips down to his waist's level. He proceeded to climb on top and kiss me passionately. I barely had the strength to keep up with his mouth, his muscles were suffocating what energy I had left in my body, but it was only the beginning of what I was to enjoy next. He gazed into my eyes as I could see him lowering his hand onto his shaft, rubbing the tip along my lips. I made him stop for a moment, and of course, my brooding came into light.

"X-Xander…," I began, "I-I love you more than anything that could ever exist in this world of worlds…" I held onto him. "B-But…once we do this, once we…become one…we will never be able to turn back…"

"..."

"…Am I…really the one for you? There is nobody else but me…?" He smiled as he released his manhood, perfectly positioned against my entrance as I could feel it prodding me. He wrapped it around my cheek, and rest his forehead against mine.

"Little Princess," he began to respond, "Though what we have done thus far is forbidden, this is the path I choose to walk. The dark powers that rest within my father are not enough to divide the light we share for one another, not even the willpower of Hoshido will suffice to relinquish our bonds." I could feel myself aching for him to enter as tears were draining from my eyes. "If you haven't already guessed yet…I had planned to make you my one and only wife since the beginning of our encounter. Tonight, was the only possible way this could happen…and whether we did this together or not, in the end, you will be the only rock I need my rest upon. No matter what happens from onward to the end of time…" He was pushing his hips against my entrance, I could feel myself tensing up as I released a gasp from my mouth. He moved his face to the right side of my ear, my eyes widening at his actions. "I will always love you…and forevermore." Before I could say another word, his tip had already entered my sacredness, breathing heavily as he continued to push himself in deeper and deeper. I could hear him flinching as well as myself when he was halfway, his thickness stretching the walls of my insides as I clawed at his back.

"X-XANDER!" It was all I could scream as our pelvises were instantly connected. His entire shaft, from tip to base, had rested inside of me. I was in a lot of pain as was he, the two of us breathing heavily for a moment or two as we tried to grasp at the situation before us. I looked into his eyes…and winced in pain as tears continued to escape from mine. His words, true and emotional, struck my heart like a rock to a wall. I was emotionally broken at this point, but in such a way that I could never feel happier than I ever have been. It was strange, all I could see right now was Dyru and Hana, smiling and laughing as they held onto Kana and continued to watch her grow. In this time of peace and plenty, I would soon get to enjoy this experience with him…with the one I loved since my eyes were set upon his. "…I love you, Xander of Nohr…" He was teary as well it seemed…I'm happier to see him this way.

"…I love you too, my soon-to-be queen of Nohr…" I couldn't hold back, I wrapped my arms around him as we pressed our lips together in harmony, the melody being that his hips were now moving against mine. He was doing so as slowly as he could, careful not to hurt me even though the pain was already as intense as it ever had been. Though the more he moved his hips, the better it started to feel. My ears were picking up the sounds our bodies were making as he made my legs nearly reach behind my head when he climbed on; in full view were our parts that were connected. As I continued to look at them, I could see him sliding out to the tip, and then slowly pushing back in, forcing me to flinch as I released a moan from my lips. I could hear my body sucking him in, and popping as he pulled out, and continued to repeat the process when he started moving like a slow-working piston. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter at his actions, noticing that a little blood had drained from inside my body when he was moving in such a way. I remembered the anatomy of a woman when this would happen, this is the symbolization of intercourse for the first time, and though it was hard to tell if this was his, I trusted him. It became more evident this was his first time when he continued to move slower and slower, having a hard time adjusting his movements to match my desires. I didn't care though, we were enjoying ourselves in this moment and nothing else really mattered here.

"X-Xander…" Suddenly, when he had locked me down in place where he wanted, he kissed me deeply and began to thrust his hips wildly. It had started to feel really good when he did this, my insides opening up more and more; welcoming his shaft at every thrust he made as I moaned into his mouth. When he pulled his face away, he continued to plummet into my sanctuary, gazing into my eyes as he met my expressions with what he knew was going to show signs of want and desire. Though I was looking at him, I wanted to keep my eyes on his shaft that was thrusting hard inside of me, his hips clapping against my bum at such a fast pace that I had moaned louder and louder. For a few moments, we were like this with one another, and I could feel myself close to shaking spastically. "G-Gods yes…yes…y-yes." He stopped for a moment, smiling as I tried to move my hips against his. "D-Don't stop…please don't stop Xander…"

"I wasn't planning to," he said, "I just…never saw this side of you before…powerful and endearing, yet so vulnerable and submissive…" He kissed me passionately at these words, as I surprised him with a move of my own. I pushed him off and forced his body to lie on the comforter that was messy as could be, and climbed on top of him as I held him down. I moved my face towards his ears and whispered to him.

"Vulnerable and submissive…," I taunted playfully, "Y-You don't even know the meaning of those words…" I was blushing as I spoke such things. Why in the world would I ever say stuff like that? Was this a side Xander unlocked?

"Little Princess…" I made the end he loved face him as I placed my hand on his thick shaft, placing it back into my mouth as I realized the full view of my bum and everything else was facing him. I didn't care, not this time. I was already so invested into this moment that there would be no reason to turn back now. I placed my hand around the base of his shaft and maneuvered my hand as I swirled my tongue around his tip. He was moaning from what I could hear, but he didn't waste his time placing his tongue back on the hole he just plunged himself deep into. When I felt his tongue lap at my clit, I suddenly stopped my movements and moaned loudly. This was growing to be more intense than I thought it would, but I wanted to continue. With this in mind, I stroked him more and more, and eventually slid it back inside my mouth as much as I could, tasting myself as he ran his tongue between my holes once again. Ticklish yet pleasurable, I met with his movements by licking around the bottom of his tip. When he could no longer endure, I pulled my body away and positioned my hips against his thickness. I didn't want him to look at my face, I wanted him to stare at my bum as I slid myself back in.

"G-Gods." When I placed my hips down against his, I shuddered in an instance. I had already met his base once more, and wasted no time in moving my body in sync with his. I couldn't see his face, but I imagine he was probably looking at my butt as I continued to ride him lovingly. I was enjoying the sight of him entering me, so I thought he should see what that was like. He was actually moaning a lot louder than I was, so to make him really enjoy it, I moved my legs out a little bit and rested my hands on his kneecaps, and tried something I never did before. I took a deep breath, and began to move my hips up and down, feeling him sliding deeper and deeper as I moaned louder with him. This was the most enjoyable position yet, I couldn't stop moving at such amazing gestures. It made the position all the more enjoyable when I could feel his hands resting on both of my cheeks. I could feel him spreading them so he could see everything, all the more which made me move at my fastest when I knew I was pleasing him. "X-Xander?" I could feel him pulling me down from my legs, as if it was a signal to stop. When I did so, he began to thrust himself inside me without stopping, forcing my hands once again to wrap around my mouth as he continued to deliver the pleasure inside of me. "G-Gods yes! YES! D-Don't stop!" My tears were running down my face as I could feel him continue to move at such a fast pace. His moans were turning me on more than anything else really, but his movements were to boot in this situation. Suddenly, I could feel him pressing his hips against my cheeks as he rose up to his knees without sliding out. When he finished, he positioned himself as we were both on our knees, embracing me from behind with one arm wrapped around my waist, the other across my chest, and his hand cupping my neck. My only reaction was to place my arm along his, the one that was around my waist, and my other hand under his one so I could massage and squeeze my own breast. I couldn't help myself, the pleasure was too much for me to bear when I could feel him thrusting against my cheeks. He was thrusting so much that I had to turn my head and kiss him once more so he could feel my moans reside in his mouth.

"L-Little Princess…," he could barely speak as he continued to thrust. I could feel my cheeks clapping against his pelvis…it was the most amazing feeling I ever had in my life. I never wanted this to end, the feeling of his thickness stretching yet tightening around it was something I never dreamed to have felt. He knew all of my sensitive spots despite this being our first time, so he took a certain route by lowering his hand from my waist down to the spot he knew drove me crazy. My eyes widened as we were kissing, realizing his hand was resting on my clit as we moved at such a pace. His fingertips were swirling around it, fast at one point, slow at another, and it was enough to send me into a world of chaotic bliss once I started tensing up. Something strange had happened once I did this. I could feel my insides growing colder at his actions, yet his heat was intermixing with such an action making it all the better when he continued to thrust without stopping. Did I just…h-have…an orgasm?

"X-Xander!" I screamed, "P-Please, please don't stop! I want this, I NEED IT! I need you to stay inside me, a-and never slide out. G-Give it to me…P-PLEASE!" I felt my body give up when this unbelievable pleasure had ensued from within, and fell onto the comforter as I could still feel him thrusting. My hips raised up, my chest on the bed, he grasped the sides of my cheeks and continued to thrust harder and harder. I could feel his eyes on my cheeks as they rippled with each clap of his hips against my butt. I didn't care, I wanted him to enjoy my body as much as I was enjoying his. He stopped for a moment to reach my face with his, the thickness I craved for so long still inside of me as he turned my head to meet his lips. He could multitask like a pro, thrusting his hips wildly against mine as we continued to kiss each other passionately. This had gone on for what seemed like several hours even though it was in minutes, and this time, it wasn't just me that was having another build up moment.

"L-Little Princess…," he was breathing hard to say, "I-I…I want you to…to bear me a child." I was frozen at such words. This was not Xander, the Prince of Nohr, who was speaking these words…w-was it?!

"P-Prince Xander!" I exclaimed, "Y-You can't mean-"

"I-I do…" he affirmed as his thrusting came to a slow, "As my darling wife deserves, we will…h-have a small family of our own. I-I don't care what happens…none of this matters to me anymore. All I want, no, all I need is you, and only you…" His thrusting began to pick up a bit as he was speaking. "Tell me you don't want the same…" My heart was throbbing at his demanding words. There was no way he was really saying this, it couldn't be true…but…

"…Y-Yes," I moaned, "I-I do, yes Xander!" Soon, I found my lips back onto his once again. "P-Please…give me everything you have! I l-love you Prince Xander, I will only love you, no matter what happens! P-Please! H-Hurry and…a-and make me remember the feeling of having you spill your essence inside me! PLEASE!" Wow…I never thought I would speak those words before in my entire life. The last time I had dreams of this, I was…alone in my tent. But this was here, and now, coming to life and out from my imagination. When he heard my words, he continued to thrust harder against my hips, his thickness tensing up more and more as my insides grew tighter and tighter.

"A-ANGIEEEEE!"

"X-XANDERRRRRR!" It all happened in one final thrust: he slammed himself against my cheeks and screamed in pleasure as did I, a symphony of the storm and our voices joining in harmony as I could feel my hands grasping the comforter as hard as they ever could. He joined in unison, resting his palms against the top of my hands when I could feel my insides melting from the excessive heat he was blasting into my womb. I could feel it, his flowing river filling my sacred temple so much that it had overflowed and made its way between his shaft and my walls onto the comforter. His body had collapsed on top of mine, the two of us panting as he, despite him finishing on me, still continued to thrust into me as much as he could. My eyes were closed, panting from the unexplainable amount of pleasure I had felt during this wonderful experience I had with him. I slowly turned my head…and kissed him passionately as we lied there together, still leaving himself inside of me when his thrusting came to a halt.

"…My Little Princess…" I couldn't help but smile, despite not being able to see his expressions.

"…My honorable prince…" When I opened them, I raised my hips back and took care to slowly pull his shaft out. He flinched at every sticky sound it made, and soon, when I could hear it plop out, I felt his seed slowly flowing out of my body onto the bed. He pulled me back onto the comforter, covering the both of us with it, embracing one another, and eventually falling asleep…

…

(stop music, keep raining sounds playing)

The calm rainstorms outside were continuing to pour as I awoke from my slumber. This was probably what caused me to wake from such a lovely dream I was having. I had become one with Xander for what seemed like hours, and had taken his seed that would soon sprout a blooming flower from within my body. However, I had realized upon waking up that a passed out, exposed Xander was sleeping next to me, and before I knew it, I was actually out of my clothes as well!

A Sad Wish

"…N-No…," I barely spoke, "This had to be a dream. There is no way this is-" I paused for a moment as I noticed something on one of my fingers. When I gazed upon it, a sudden stream of tears had left my eyes when I set them upon it. On the finger of my hand was a circular object that contained a glistening gemstone of which I had never seen before. The radiant colors…it was not that of a diamond. It appeared to be more of an amethyst with an onyx hue in the corners of the gemstone, and inside was a design of a purple heart incased in red thorns. It was a perfect fit, and it soon came into picture what we had done tonight. The visions of dinner, to laughing, to crying, to holding…to insatiable amount of pleasure. "…This is a wedding ring…" I tried to calm myself before I woke him up, climbing out of our bed we slept in together and was quick to throw my clothes back on. After I laced my armor back together, I gave Xander a kiss on his lips and quickly made my way out of the door before I woke him up.

"Check over here!" My heart had frozen in place as I peered outside the window of the tower upon my descending. There were Nohrian guards fanning out in every direction with one familiar character in the bunch who lead them.

"D-Dammit," I whispered in tears, "H-Hans…" They were heading in my direction, but before long, I had ran into someone who I was most familiar with out of all of them. Before I could draw my sword, there was a woman standing before me, shocked but happy all the same when she saw me fall over.

"A-Angie…," she spoke, "M-My darling Angie!"

"C-Camilla…" She rose me from the ground and embraced me as tightly as she could, not wanting to let go as I tried to push her away a little. "C-Camilla, I need to leave here immediately."

"What in the world are you doing here?!" she exclaimed, "There are Nohrian soldiers all over the place looking for Xander. He didn't happen to come by here, did he?" I tried to swallow, but it was becoming harder and harder to grasp at the fact that my escape was slowly slipping out from in front of me.

"H-He's upstairs…" I told her, "L-Listen, if they find me here, I'm going to be killed on the spot. P-Please, PLEASE let me go." Camilla had nodded.

"Don't worry my dear," she said, "I can lead them away to buy you some time. I don't want anything happening to my darling who I've cared for in such time." She grabbed my hand and guided me to the door of the tower, forcing it open as Hans had appeared in front of her face. I was quick to shimmy myself against the walls of the stairwell before he could spot me.

"Ah Camilla!" he exclaimed, "It is good to see you here. I was just about to climb the stairwell and look for our missing prince! Have you seen him anywhere?!" I could see her shaking her head as she closed her visible eye.

"No," she answered solemnly, "If he was, he'd be standing next to me right now." She turned her head to the entryway, forcing my heart to race as she faced him.

"Now why do I believe you're lying to me?" he questioned, "I think you DO know he's up there and you're refusin' to tell me! Stand aside-" In an instance, the woman swung her axe against the frame of the door, shocking Hans without a second thought. The woman was angry.

"It's just like you not to trust one of your own soldiers," she said, "A princess no less. Regardless, you would dare question my authority and actions with your mindless set of petty suspicions?" I could feel the fierceness in her voice.

"N-Not at all ma'am…," he answered, "But I do have reason to believe he's in there somewhere-"

"AND I believe you should turn around and leave," she interrupted, "I've already checked this tower, and he's not anywhere in sight or in the dragon children's old quarters. Now unless you want your head on a silver platter served to Father so he may witness the Faceless eat it away as well as what remains of your pathetic, meek corpse, you will do exactly as you are commanded and LEAVE this vicinity and head back to your quarters. Do I make myself clear, general?" My heart was racing as ever from this situation. Please…please go away so I can escape…

"…As you wish, Princess Camilla," he spoke. I could hear his footsteps in the distance, commanding the rest of the guards to leave the royal garden as she continued to spectate his movements. When all was clear, Camilla took my hand and guided me to the steer that I had tied up.

"Wait," she said as I prepared to mount. We were staring into each other's eyes, noticing the sadness that was so evident on her face. "W-Why did you leave us, my dear? Why didn't you s-side with us?" The pacing of my heartbeats would not come to rest. How was I supposed to answer this to someone who I once called my sister?

"…I don't have an answer for this Camilla," I answered honestly, "B-But…no matter what happens, I will always love you and our family. I believe this war will come to an end the way it was truly intended, with everyone still alive and together…" Her tears were flowing from down her cheek upon my words…and sighed as she faced the royal garden.

"…The next time we meet," she spoke, "We will be on the battlefield, blade against blade. How can you possibly see this happening…?"

"…Goodbye Camilla," I replied, "I have and will always love you." The steer began to flap its wings. "Please remember this…" Before she could turn to face me, I took off to the skies and made my way into the direction of Hoshido.

…

…Xander…I'm sorry…but our dream will have to be placed on hold for now. But I promise you…I will return to your arms…the moment I begin to show…

 **...*sniffle***

 **Don't laugh at me, I'm sensitive to shet like this!**

 **Well, there you have it ^^ the love scene between Angie and Xander! I really hope you enjoyed it! I've written at least 10 erotic scenes in my lifetime (including this one), but it's unique to me because I've always written a dominant/submissive type of work, but this time around, I tried something completely new, a dominant/dominant kind of relationship. My friend said it was absolutely the best thing she ever read, but now I can get your opinion on this as well ^^**

 **REVIEW AWAY! I'll see you all next time! ^^**


End file.
